


Our Goodbye

by bingkai_dunia



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bahasa Baku, Huening Kai-Centric, Hurt Choi Soobin, Hurt Huening Kai, M/M, One-Shot, Well at least menurutku, break-up
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingkai_dunia/pseuds/bingkai_dunia
Summary: “Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu? Selalu mencintaimu, semenjak aku melihat senyummu untuk pertama kalinya, hanya sosokmu yang terus kucari dalam mimpi-mimpiku. Tak pernah ada yang lain, hanya dirimu.”





	Our Goodbye

  

“Kau tahu Hyuka? Sebenarnya tidak pernah terbesit di pikiranku kalau akhirnya semua akan jadi begini…” Soobin memulai dengan suara parau, “Aku selalu memimpikan kita, selalu kita. Bermain di padang rumput kala senja datang. Duduk bersender di bawah pohon rimbun sambil memandangi matahari terbenam.” suaranya tercekat di tenggorokkan, “Tetap bersama hingga ajal menjemput kita dari dunia ini.” bisiknya kecil.

  
  
Soobin mengatupkan tangannya erat, rasa-rasanya ia seperti dipukul berkali-kali dengan benda tumpul saat menatap mata laki-laki yang dicintainya itu. Jarak kembali memisahkan mereka, dan lebih dari apapun Soobin benar-benar ingin memeluk laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapannya itu. Sambil menyeka butir-butir air mata yang jatuh membasuh pipinya Soobin mengukir senyum getir.

  
  
“Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu? Selalu mencintaimu, semenjak aku melihat senyummu untuk pertama kalinya, hanya sosokmu yang terus kucari dalam mimpi-mimpiku. Tak pernah ada yang lain, hanya dirimu.” ucapnya miris.

  
Hening kembali menyapu, tak satu pun dari mereka berani untuk melangkah dari posisi masing-masing. Pernyataan Soobin masih menggantung di udara, berat dengan emosi dan tekanan. Kai merasa tercekik oleh intensitas perasaan yang baginya terlalu rumit untuk dipecahkan. Terlalu dalam untuk diselami.

  
  
“Kenapa kau mengatakan semua ini? Kenapa baru sekarang, hyung?” tanya laki-laki berambut coklat itu getir.

  
  
Soobin mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, enggan untuk berkata. Kai yang melihat hal ini hanya dapat mengulum senyum sedih, ia sadar akan beban yang kini dipikul Soobin. Mungkin ia laki-laki lemah, namun ia tidak bodoh. Kai menolak untuk menjadi laki-laki bodoh. Ia tahu, bahwa ini adalah yang terakhir.

 

_[Setelah mereka beranjak dari tempat ini, tak akan ada lagi kata cinta di antara mereka.]_

  
  
Birunya langit yang sedari tadi menjadi saksi bisu akan kisah mereka kini telah memudar. Kai dapat menyaksikan dari ekor matanya bagaimana senja mulai mewarnai angkasa dengan spektrum warna oranye dan merah jambu.

 

  _[Sekarang atau tidak untuk selamanya.]_

 

 Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba mengumpulkan sedikit keberanian dalam setiap udara yang dihirupnya. 

  
  
“'Kau tahu? Mungkin kita memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama.” Kai tertawa parau, ia dapat melihat Soobin berjengit, seakan-akan apa yang dikatakannya adalah tabu. Ia kembali tertawa dalam hati , “Mungkin kita terlalu memaksa. Terlalu arogan. Terlalu egois.” ucapnya terpatah-patah sambil mencengkram ujung _jersey_ miliknya.

 

  _Ini sakit,_ pikirnya.

  
  
“Mugkin—mungkin kita berada di tempat dan waktu yang salah. Mungkin ini karma, atau mungkin apapun yang ada diantara kita,” ia menunjuk dadanya dengan tangan bergetar, “Apapun yang ada di sini—“ lalu menjatuhkannya kembali, “—tidak seharusnya ada.”

  
_  
Bukan. Bukan seperti ini yang kuharapkan_ , pikir Soobin.

 

“Jangan—"

  
  
“Jangan apa?!” hardik Kai keras, “Jangan apa? Beritahu aku, apa yang harus aku lakukan selain melepasmu pergi?” bisiknya kecil. Panas mulai membakar matanya, dan tanpa ia sadari air mata sudah tumpah begitu saja.

  
  
"Aku tahu Soobin-hyung, kalau ini adalah yang terakhir. Jadi tolong aku, Tuhan tolong jangan membuat perpisahan ini makin berat!" teriaknya parau sambil menghapus jejak-jejak air mata dari pipinya. 

  
  
Soobin membatu, tak percaya kalau laki-laki tegar di hadapannya ini menangis. Laki-laki kuat yang selalu berdiri di sampingnya di saat susah dan senang kini hancur berantakan karenanya. Laki-laki kuat yang selalu mengangkat dagunya tinggi kini menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, berusaha menyembunyikan air mata yang tak kunjung berheti mengalir.

  
  
"Maaf... Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud—" suaranya tercekat, "Hyuka maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk melukaimu. Demi Tuhan aku sangat mencintaimu—"

  
  
"Cukup. Sudah cukup." potong Kai, "Tidakkah kaupikir ini sudah waktunya untuk berhenti?" serunya sambil memaksakan senyuman, "Pergilah! Aku merelakanmu. Pergilah sebelum aku berubah pikiran." 

  
  
"Kai—"

  
"PERGI!"

  
  
Menolak untuk melukai laki-laki yang dicintainya itu lebih dalam, Soobin menarik kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tak mau. Walaupun berat namun ia sudah cukup melukainya, ia tidak ingin menorehkan luka demi dalam lagi.

 

"Maafkan aku. Haruskah kita ucapkan selamat tinggal…?" ucapnya sambil memaksakan senyuman.

 

Dengan satu lirikan terakhir, Soobin berbalik dari sosok bersurai coklat itu dan tidak pernah melihat ke belakang lagi.

 

_Selamat tinggal. Aku mencintaimu._

  
  
Setelah sosok pria berperawakan senja itu menghilang bagai embun pagi, Kai membiarkan gravitasi menariknya ke bumi. Untuk kedua kalinya Kai kembali merasakan pedihnya ditinggalkan oleh orang yang ia cintai. Senja itu ia menangis hingga terlelap di antara kepingan-kepingan hatinya yang hancur berserakkan.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me. :( Aku cuman suka nulis angst dan gak tahu kenapa selalu sookai yg terbesit di otak hiks maafkan diriku :(((  
> Anyway, ini piece dari cerpen lama yg pernah kutulis yg akhirnya kurombak ulang. Entah kenapa akhir2 ini lagi susah nulis b.ing jadi deh aku lari ke b.indo aja. Hope you guys like it!!


End file.
